Graduation
by Loria Amnekia
Summary: Graduation Day. Last chance to say what you've been hiding. Can it be done? This is sort of a songfic based on listening to Vitamin C's Graduation song on repeating. (I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.) Please review. My 1st story.


The Graduation Feast. Everyone is getting ready to leave this place for good. Of course, I don't get to leave. I have to stay here because I have no where else to go. It's alright though. Remus and Sirius are here. And Professor Snape has been a lot kinder to me. I have this feeling in my chest though, an uncomfortable tightening. I don't understand it. I look up at I meet stormy gray eyes gazing at me from across the Great Hall. We made a truce a few months back and he helped me pass Potions while I helped him pass Defense Against the Dark Arts.  As I our gazes hold, the feeling in my chest gets tighter. We both look away and I go to the tower to wait for everyone to get there so that I can say good bye to them all. 

As I stand here hugging all my Gryffindor friends, I keep having flashbacks of time that involved a certain blonde Slytherin. Then it hits me. The urge to see him, to find him, I make my excuses and run out of the common room. I keep seeing the past flashing through my mind as I run through the corridors. I can't stop running. I have to find him. I have to see him.

Draco's Point of View 

~Damn! He's caught me looking at him!~ Draco held the gaze with the emerald green eyes that had found his from across the hall.  I knew my feelings aree strong but I'm still not cetain what they were. Surely it wasn't love, was it?  The 'Ice Prince of Slytherin' falling in love with the 'Golden Boy of Gryffindor'? Surely not. But what else could it be?   Time to go back to the dungeons and finish getting packed.  I am taking the Hogwart's Express back to King's Cross Station and then starting my life over.  I wish I knew if he could feel this pull that I do.  Oh well. Best not to think about it or it will be too hard to leave. I keep remembering all the things that have happened between us. He already knows that my actions for the first six years were based on my father.  He knows that wasn't really me. We have talked about that before.  I remember everything that has every happened between us, especially the last few months that we have spent working together to be able to pass all of classes.  I feel as though we have become pretty good friends.  Maybe I should find him and say goodbye to him.  I  can't, if I did that, it would be too hard to leave.  Well, I guess there is nothing left to do but go wait for the train.  As far as I know, he isn't going to be at the station at all. So hopefully, I won't see him before I leave.  Why does this have to be so hard?

~memories both are having~

They remember flying side by side, racing for snitch. Both of them dead set on beating the other. Of course, Harry gets it first. He always did. 

_They remember two little kids seeing each other for the first time in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. _

_They remember all the duels and all the fights and arguments. They remember all the pain they caused each other. _

Lastly, they remember the last few months spent side by side either in the library or in Professor Snape's lab while they studied together trying to help each other pass the exams as best as they could. Harry's Point of View 

~Oh, damn! The carriages have left for the station! Shit, fuck, damn it! Wait, my broom! I'll fly there! Oh God, I hope I can catch him time!~

"Accio Firebolt!" I yell. I let myself smile as my broom speeds to my side. I mount at and take off  into the air flying as fast as I can to the station to find the one person who can make my blood boil in so many different ways.  Only Draco has ever been able to bring out the passion in me. The passion in my emotions and the passion in my studies. Of course, right now the passion I want a chance to show him is completely different. But there has got to be something between us otherwise  I wouldn't feel like I do right now.  I have to find him. I have to catch him.  

"Oh thank God, the train is still here!" I fly close to the train searching for that blonde hair. Please God, don't let him be on the train already!! Wait, there he is! About to board.

"Draco!" I scream his name as I fly toward him and stop abruptly in front of him. Without waiting for him to respond, I throw my arms around him kiss. Right in the middle of the station. I don't even care that everyone is looking at us funny and that my broom is now laying on the ground with a crack all the way down the handle. All I care about is pouring every bit of my feelings into this kiss. Oh God, he's kissing back!!  I break the kiss because I am running out of air.

"Draco, please don't go. Stay here. Stay here with me. I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving. I fly all the way here as soon I realized the carriages were gone. Please, Draco…"

"Harry, shh. Let me get a word in would you?" he says, with a smile on his face and amusement shining in his eyes, as well as something else that I'm not sure I actually see.

"Okay. I'll let you go. I'm so sorry, Draco. I …."

Draco silences me by pressing his lips against mine. When he pulls back and has the most beautiful smile on his face that I have ever seen.

"Harry, tell my you want me to stay. Please?"

"Draco, I…" I am not sure how to say it. I guess just being blunt would be the best. "Draco, I love you. I have fallen completely and totally in love with you. Even if you don't love me back, I just couldn't let you leave without telling you that."

"Harry…" he says as he steps back from the train, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. With all of my heart, Draco. I love you."

I close my eyes waiting for him to tell me that we are just friends and that he doesn't love me like that. But it doesn't happen. Instead I feel his strong arms wrap around me and he presses his lips to mine. That's when I realize that we are both crying.

"Oh Harry. I was hoping you would come find me.  I love you too, you silly git. I wanted to leave it up to you though because I didn't know how you felt."

After he finishes talking he presses his lips to mine again. We stand there kissing as the warning horn blares for the train.

"Draco, will you… will you stay with me?" I ask, hoping that he will and that I will never have to be apart from him again.

"Of course I will, Harry. Come on let's get back to the castle. We have long walk ahead of us. You broke your broom."

We walk back to the castle hand in hand  with happy smiles on our faces. I can't believe this happening. I am starting my new life with my one and only love.  As we stand at the top of the steps at the entrance doors, I stop. I feel like crying, I'm so happy. Instead I pull Draco into my arms and we embrace. He kisses me soundly and lovingly. Then he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Harry." He whispers to me softly.

"I love you too, Draco." I whisper back. Then we walk into the castle hand in hand and prepare to start our new life together.


End file.
